naruto's rough life
by aki the four tailed fox
Summary: i am lucky to write a story so please bare with me on not having a summary i'm sorry just know it has rape abuse master slave bonds gangster stuff drugs and child prostitution i do believe that's all.
1. Chapter 1 mystery

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

disclaimer: It will most likely be in im format i am so sorry but i'm new so please bear with me thank you very much have a good day.

NARUTO:please pain-sama let me cum please (beep-beep-beep).

KIBA: NARUTO WAKE UP it's 5:30 am.

NARUTO:i'm awake dawg i promise.

SHINO: you should not have stayed out late.

SASUKE: what were you doing out so late anyway dobe?

NARUTO: I can't I mean i want tell you!

IRUKA: KIDS BREAKFAST!

SHIKAMARU: explain what you just about said.

LEE:yes tell us dear lil-bro.

NARUTO:NO i refuse to answer.

COJI: please naruto please.

NARUTO: NO you can't make me size mom called sorry see ya.

SHINO: he's hiding something...we need to find out what watching him will be in our best intrest.

KAKASHI: hurry the bus is here have a good day.

IRUKA: kids watch your brother he's acting weird love ya'll.

EVERYONE BUT NARUTO:yes mom love you too.

NARUTO: later bitch's(heads to the back of the bus to be with a friend).

SAI: hey guys what up with Naruto and who is sitting with any way

COJI: don't know but whill find out soon i feel it.

WITH NARUTO AND TOBI...

TOBI: hey naru who were the boys you got on the bus with?

NARUTO: oh there my brothers.

TOBI: you know if pain-sama finds out you or your siblings are dead right?

NARUTO: pain-sama knows. see you tonight at the house bring the others kay? bye.

TOBI: sure naru. bye _._

 _ **if you haven't figured it out this story has rape abuse and other stuff well bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2 at school

_**chapter 2**_

 _ **PAIN:**_ where is he **(distant shout)**

 _ **NARUTO:**_ pain-sama sorry i'm late the bus had a flat.

 _ **PAIN:**_ well your still in trouble you know this right FOXY-CHAN.

 _ **NARUTO:**_ hai pa...pain...pain-sama i understand..what sh..shall i do fo..or you.

 _ **PAIN:**_ durring your lunch break meet me up on the roof.

 _ **NARUTO:**_ hai p..pai...pain-sa...sama.

 _ **PAIN:**_ good boy foxy-Chan see ya later baby.

 _ **NARUTO:**_ bye master

 _ **=================(AT LUNCH)==============**_

 _ **SASUKE:**_ look there's the guy let's go sit with him.

 _ **MINA:**_ hey can we sit here with you while we wait for Naruto?

 _ **TOBI:**_ sure i'm tobi machiko your Naruto's brothers right?

 _ **SAI:**_ they are i'm there cousin sai humara

 _ **SASUKE:**_ sasuke namikaze hatake

 _ **NEJI:**_ neji namikaze hatake

 _ **COJI:**_ coji namikaze hatake

 _ **SHINO:**_ shino namikaze hatake

 _ **DIDERA(DIE):**_ didera **(die)** namikaze hatake

 _ **SISORI(SIS):**_ sisori **(sis)** namikaze hatake

 _ **SHIKAMARU(SHIKA):**_ shikamaru **(shika)** namikaze hatake

 _ **KIBA:**_ kiba namikaze hatake

 _ **LEE:**_ lee namikaze hatake

 _ **ITACHI (chi):**_ itachi **(chi)** namikaze hatake

 _ **TOGTHER:**_ nice to meet you tobi but who are you to him?

 _ **TOBI:**_ you'll find out later..hey naru!

 _ **NARUTO:**_ hey tobi...mina.

 _ **MINA:**_ hi,yo,sup,hiya.

 _ **thank's for reading my story word of advice will have mpreg if you do not like that stuff then please leave now i in no way believe or support rape drugs or abuse.**_


	3. Chapter 3 tokishima's warehouse

**chapter 3**

-()-=thinking

i do not own Naruto i should not have to say this 's of cussing.

=================AT NARUTOS WORK==============

NARUTO:hey boss i'm here where do you want me?

TOKISHIMA: yo naru just start at the back and work your way up front naru.

NARUTO: m'kay boss will do holler if you need me.

===================6 HOURS LATER================

MOJI: yo gramps were's the money

TOKI: i don't know what your talking about you punk ass bitch.

MOJI: (smirks pulling out a gun) how about now gramps?

NARUTO:-(what's that noise shit boss is in trouble i have to do something)-hey you pussy ass bitch pick on someone else who has the same weapon(pulls out his own gun).

TOKI: NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

MOJI: ohhhhh foxy's showing his teeth is he well on 3 we shoot whoever wins walks out of her alive deal?

MOJI:1..2..3..BANG -(what i lost)-

NARUTO:deal. 1...2...3(click,bang)

TOKI: is he still alive?

NARUTO:walks over to moji and shoots him in the head.

TOKI: naruto are you okay he shoot at you whats going on?

NARUTO:i'll tell you later boss i have to go kay.

TOKI:sure i'll say i shot him with his own gun in self- defense bye naru.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

-(thinking)-/'twin speak'

Naruto get's home to be met with his friends and family staring at him.

Naruto: hehehehe what's up who died?!

Kakashi: AFTER WHAT HAPPEND YOU CAN'T JOKE LIKE THAT!

Naruto: what's done is done the past is past forgive and forget i mean it's a regu...done and over with any way.

Iruka: your boss called us to look out for you and to be their for you. but you seem fine?

Tobi: he should be he dose this and most odd jobs all the time...(Naruto glares)...sorry ...no i'm not sorry they need to know naru.

Naruto: did you guys even think i didn't tell to protect them you dumb ass you might as well paint a huge red target on their foreheads when ..and i mean yes they will find out!

Kakashi: tell us please naruto-cha...

Naruto: don't call me that ever agin!

Iruka: NAR...

Tobi: he's right THEY (he spits the name out) call him foxy-Chan,Naruto-Chan he has right to hate that suffix.

Ashley: yes though naru you need to calm down and not take your anger mixed with fear out on them come here we'll meditate together okay naru that's it in out in out good(her voice gets softer as they meditate).

Sasuke: and you all are who?

Tobi: let me introduce everyone kay..(we can do it tobi a male voice says).

IRUKA'S POV.

"I am natsu Tsuki homiko and this is my twin sister yuki Taiyo homiko she's mute" says a silver and red head pointing to a yellow haired girl on the right and eyes in the opposite order of her twins red left eye and silver right eye she's dressed in a black and red floor length dress with white roses going from her waist to the end getting bigger as it goes on with a belt like choker and he's got shaggy hair with a black and silver beanie and a gray hoodie and skinny jeans the color of blood with white paint like spots neither seem to smile much i think to my self as i noticed he's the one that addressed tobi.

'tomi myhiko kamimono and my brother niji myiuki kamimono he's def so please excuse him if it seems he's not listening to you'.she introduces them as i take stock in what they look like as i will do to all them he's a reddish purple (more red than purple) eyes with blond shaggy skater hair a dirt greenish tan hoodie with dark maroon markings up the left side blue shit with white 's a blond with the same eyes as her brother but with more purple then red her hair is on the left side braided down to her knees a shirt skirt white shirt with a white outlined in light blue over shirt and a brown belt with glasses.

'Joni mai taymaki and my sister momo shiki taymaki'. they have the same eyes only different sides just like the homiko twins his is in the order of red then blue and her's is blue then red they have the same colored hair the only difference is were his is down and shaggy hers is in twin tails and her bangs don't cover her left eye that's it he's wearing a black suit with a white undershirt with a ribbon tie boots that look like dress shoes one blue and one red sock and she's wearing a tank top with a off the shoulder shirt with short puffy cuffs black knee high dress with leggings with one side red the other blue opposite her brothers black mary janes and a choker with red at top and black at bottom.

'Mokun mochi yagumino and my twin nami mizu yagumino'.said a boy quietly with short purple hair and blue eyes dressed in a short blue and pink with purple striped cuffed shorts with a white shirt with a pink with purple strip over vest with a neck ribbon with purple and pink striped blue toed knee high boots .his sister ha long purple hair and blue eyes a dress the same blue as her brothers shorts paired with a white collard button ruffle shirt and thigh high blue tipped pink and purple striped boots opposite colors as her brother.

then i noticed a set of twin look alike boys then tobi introduces him self and his twin.

'I am Tobi sugi and the girl meditating with naru is my twin Ashley marchello and 'together we are the machiko twins' I noticed they had silver eyes and dressed like they could start to fight and not have to change or remove clothing.

'tokoya yamito and this here is my twin sister nikkia yumito 'and 'were the inuzuka twins' they said the last part at the same time in twin talk they have short pink hair and nice casual outfits with her wearing pink flip flops and he's wearing black tennies and they have pink eyes.

then the lat set of twins introduced their selves.

'kai kaze yagumino' and 'my twin tai haruka yagamino' and 'our cousins kurai shimi yakato' and 'his twin kuroi gami yakato'.

WELL I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER HERE'S THE KEY TO THE FEW JAPANESE WORDS I USED THAT I DIDN'T MAKE UP AS FOR THOSE I DID WELL I WAS BOARD as well as the Italian/Spanish word.

momo=peach

shiki=four seasons

joni=god is gracious origin finish

mai=my,one's own

taymaki=made up

tobi=black kite(bird of pray)

sugi=made up

ashley=lives in ash grove origin English

marchello=Italian/Spanish male name

natsu=summer

tsuki=moon

yuki=snow

taiyo=sun

homiko=made up

mokun=made up

mochi=sticky rice cake

nami=wave

mizu=water

yagumino=made up

tomi=wealth

myhiko=made up

niji=rainbow

myiuki=made up

kamimono=made up

kai=low rank

kaze=wind

tai=tie

haruka=far away

yagumino=made up

kurai=dark,gloomy

kuroi=black

shimi=first part of shimigami meaning death god

gami=the second part of shimigami meaning death god

yakato=made up

tokoya=barber

yamito=made up

nikkia=made up

Chan-term of endearment commonly used by children,women,for younger people,and by boys to girls IE: sakura-Chan,mokuba-Chan.


End file.
